


this is how i show my love (maybe i should kill myself)

by paperdragon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breath Play (minor), F/M, Gotham 4x20 compliant, Jim and Oswald are only mentioned so pls, Making Love, Nipple Play, Nipple Spanking, Rough Sex, idc tho, no yelling at me. this is only lee/ed. i know. i've fallen., yes that is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdragon/pseuds/paperdragon
Summary: Lee has two men wrapped inside one squeezed into riddle that she finally, finally has the answer to. And both her men know that she knows.Lee has more than enough company in her bed. When the man named Edward Nygma presses her down into bed and kisses her, it is both soft and hard. She feels his warmth through his clothes, the smooth leather of his gloves against her sequined ones, and Lee sees two people with her. She sees Ed in the smooth caress of his lips against her jaw, and she feels the Riddler thrust against her, jolting.orEd, Before. Riddler, Then. Edward Nygma, Now.





	this is how i show my love (maybe i should kill myself)

i. ED, BEFORE.

 

Ed is sweet, both out of her bed and inside it. Lee lets him kiss her and feels his affection for her in the soft grip of his hand at her jaw. Even when he is in the throes of passion, he is gentle.

He is trying not to be, she knows this. She can read it in the way his hand flinches over the skin of her thigh he’s forced himself to hold a little too tightly. His eyes are so different when he’s just Ed; there is so much softness there – not just for her, but for the world even.

She turns his attentive lips to her neck and he kisses down, slow and short, with minimal wetness as proof of his presence. For some reason, it reminds her of the few good moments with Jim; filled with laughter and understanding, until there wasn’t any left. As he reaches her nipples and flicks them, she gasps. It’s been a long while since she’s done anything like this; being Queen of the Narrow’s limits both her free time and her options. But this is an option that’s been on the board long enough that almost forgot it being there.

There’s a brief smile on his face at her reaction. He’s being so slow, as he kisses each nipple and then sucks them, as if savoring. The slightest edge of teeth, and the burn in her blood blooms, spreads to her cunt. She feels herself contract around nothing, and suddenly needs him inside her in a way she once needed him to be her partner. As she arches against the heady swirl of his tongue on her breast, she tries to push him downwards.

He smirks. For a moment, she sees the dichotomy of two so very different people living and breathing and sharing inside of him. Then it softens, blurs; Ed retains control. He releases her swollen, sensitive bud and moves down, arranges her legs over his shoulders. There’s a sense of eagerness in him that again tips her off towards his feelings. No man is quite that happy to give oral unless there are feelings involved, and if there is, Lee has never met the kind.

He’s so slow, and Lee has been waiting for quite so long – the first curl of his tongue around her clit sends her arching, hips fruitlessly searching out for a release that is still far away. His focus point remains her core, wet from the steady thrum of her nipples and the shiny _newness_ of it all. Ed starts again, licks an entire stripe from her clit to where she wants him, before sucking on her clit in short, exhilarating bursts. He’s going so slowly, as if he’s trying to do everything and see what she likes and remember it. Lee is moving through molasses; she brings her hand and grips his hair, pulls him up from where he’s teasing her opening to the nerves sparking, and keeps him there.

 

                  ii. RIDDLER, THEN.

 

The Riddler is different, more so than any man she’s ever had. A large part of that is the obvious similarity and the subsequent disparity between the man she knew and saw and the man he was so scared of being again. But he loves her too, she’s realized. He’s far less careful, and far less hesitant, but he cares for her and it manifests in the way he holds her hands against the wall and presses her in with his frame. Lee feels him crowd her, feels his erection through his silken suit and her own skirt, and feels the fission of lust shoot up her spine.

He is rough in his handling, but with a careful eye for how much she enjoys it. Lee may like a little manhandling, but she is not submissive in any regard. Not anymore, if she ever was, at least. And he sees it. He glorifies it, revels in it. What was it she had missed about Jim? The understanding. The shared opinions.

If darker, she has it again. The Riddler rubs her clit through her panties, fast - too quick and too sudden, making the shock race through her. She can’t move back, the wall restricts her, as does the man pressed against her. His seeping warmth makes her feel too hot, too cold. Things are so fast, Lee is blindsided by the sensations sparking at her clit, running even stronger deep inside her.

As he kisses her, she feels it again. The sharp sting near her collar bone when he bites down, and his immediate soothing it down with his tongue. How as he helps her unbutton her shirt, he kisses her softly, though no less urgently. His hands against her tremble briefly with the same awe she felt with Ed.  She knows. He won’t tell her, but she knows.

Lee discards her bra off to the floor and has her arms against the wall again, breasts on display, the Riddler’s hands gripping her wrists, but not hard enough to bruise (never hard enough to bruise).

He grins; and there is no inkling that Ed is inside of him. Lee wonders if she wants Ed or the Riddler, both of them or neither. His mouth is sharp when he’s like this, too quick for words and people alike. Lee feels the pleasure pool into her veins when he sucks just under her earlobe, tells her to keep her hands where they are.

The Riddler is precise, and even more meticulous than his counterpart. He wants to know every nerve that makes her weep in euphoria. She can see it in her eyes as he pinches her nipples and tugs them up, pulls them towards him. The pleasure-pain makes her dizzy, her nerves stretched. He lets go when she is panting, and briefly sucks on each nipple, a constant threat of his teeth looming over the swollen buds.

She wants to touch him, but she won’t ask. She’ll let him have this, for now. And it’s no skin off her back, Lee cannot remember the last time she was this turned on. Lee doesn’t know if it’s the danger or him; she doesn’t care. She knows what she needs to give him to secure his loyalty and she knows what she wants right now. The two coincide for once, and Lee can enjoy herself while getting her work done.

She is broken out of her thoughts when the he slaps her breast. It’s not too hard, but her already-sensitive nipple smarts with the slow burn and the gasp is more out of shock than pain. He smirks again, and she remembers not to move her hands. The steady bloom of pleasure makes her open her legs, and he spanks her other breast, light. Then again. Then again. Lee rests her head against the wall, and moans with the burn.

He keeps spanking her breasts, keeps slapping her nipples with a perfect mix of enough force to make her feel the pain, but not enough to make her stop him. He stops as he kisses her, and the feel of her nipples rubbing against the stiff silk of his suit makes her knees week. She groans into his mouth. He pulls her skirt off, and then her panties, and then lightly spanks her pussy. The shock has her thrusting into him, and he grins at that. Lee grins too, but it’s tinged with the fervor of immeasurable pleasure. He briefly toys with her clit, as if it’s only a small stop, and then pushes a finger into her. She’s so wet, he resumes with another.

As he fucks her with his fingers that are enough but yet so not enough to come, he resumes spanking her tits. They’ve gone red tinted, bright and burning, and her nipples are dark and swollen, cherry red. Each slap is well placed; sometimes near to top of her nipple, just above her areola, sometimes forgoing it completely. And then he’ll lightly tap her breasts, lull her into a false pattern of where to expect what and then lay a smarting slap on her nipples.

His thumb comes up to rub fast circles onto her clit. She almost sobs with the sensation of it. The next slap to her screaming nipples is followed by him licking them, and then sucking, slow and gentle at first and then harder. Her knees almost give out, and Lee grabs him to steady herself. As he slows down on touching her clit, Lee has had enough waiting. She hurriedly pulls his suit off, and the Riddler has realized that she cannot be refused any longer.

She has him on the floor, and as she rides him, she hold his hands down, kisses him dirty and fast, biting his lip. She is chasing her orgasm with no restrictions. The Riddler’s hands come up to her abused breasts, and he tugs them, pulls them. He is so hard inside of her, and Lee fucks him into the cold hard floor. He pinches her nipples and she comes with a  sharp cry, her orgasm sparking from the tips of her nipples and the rub of his cock against her clit.

Then it is his turn, and Lee wraps her hands around his slender, pale neck as he orgasms, and he almost sobs with the relief he has found.

           

                 iii. EDWARD NYGMA, NOW.

 

Lee has two men wrapped inside one squeezed into riddle that she _finally, finally_ has the answer to. And both her men know that she _knows._

Lee has more than enough company in her bed. When the man named Edward Nygma presses her down into bed and kisses her, it is both soft and hard. She feels his warmth through his clothes, the smooth leather of his gloves against her sequined ones, and Lee sees two people with her. She sees Ed in the smooth caress of his lips against her jaw, and she feels the Riddler thrust against her, jolting. She rakes her nails down his back.

Now that he knows that Lee is aware of both their love for her, there is no reason for Ed to hide his affection; no reason for the Riddler to hide his naughty smirks. Ed is carefree in what little action he has with no control, and the Riddler has taken his yet-unrequited as a challenge to convince her. His confidence is strong enough to start chipping away at her solid acceptance of feeling nothing for him.

As they kiss and undress, still running high on the adrenaline of escaping GCPD, Lee knows this is one thing he’ll successfully pull off. She knows he can feel the slow growing affection in the way she touches him, pleased and pleasing in turn. It’s no longer about winning, and Lee wonders how even now, with the person she is, and the _persons_ he is, in a place like that narrows, that something like that is even possible.

As he fucks her, Lee closes her eyes. When she opens them, she sees him panting; his thrusts are off-kilter today. But then again, Lee’s not really putting on a show either. It’s less about showing how much control they have, and more about sharing the moment, seizing this small whisper of mutual understanding and success and affection. Even if she doesn’t love him ( _yet,_ his voice whispers), he is still her partner. He has been for a long time. And Lee suddenly realizes that what he said to Penguin in that jail goes for her too. If anyone comes against Edward Nygma, they come against her.

When she looks up, gasping with the force of his urgent, unplanned thrusts, he is looking at her with an affection that borders on desperation. She thinks that this may be the only time Edward Nygma is both one person, and two.

She pulls him closer, sweat dripping down his hair and into the valley between her breasts, and kisses him long and deep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **1** so yeah. i got kidnapped by this ship then got stockholm syndrome and couldn't leave. tada.  
>  **2** this was written in literally 30 minutes of which 15 were spent cringing about the porn. seriously though, i've only barely written porn, and never in such detail or length. mostly i try to include something in a plot oriented thing, but this is just a semblance of a plot wrapped in kinky porn. still. it does what i wanted it to - portray a very promising and complex relationship of two (three) people who are slowly getting it. i'm very glad with what gotham is doing with this ship; it could have easily been soooooo wierd and bad, but thank fuck for good writing and slow progress. and morena and cory's chemistry. anyhow. i'm rambling.  
>  **3** i'd love to know what you guys thought. thanks for giving it a read! i'd love to know how i could improve.


End file.
